


The Hunter's Notebook

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short scene from The Notebook remixed with Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Notebook

"Do you think in another life I could have been a bird?" Dean looks at Castiel slightly confused. He has his eyes closed and head slightly turned up as if he is sunbathing.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like reincarnation." Castiel's eyes stay closed and Dean thinks silently for a moment, not sure how to answer. He's never given much thought to the idea.  
"I don’t know, Cas" He finally answers truthfully.  
"I think I could," Castiel says as he lifts his arms and feels the wind blow across him. He wonders what it would be like to fly. "Say I’m a bird."  
Castiel has never looked so beautiful to Dean. He watches the warm summer breeze blow across Cas’ body. He takes the site of him in before smiling slightly and answering, "no."  
Although Castiel's eyes stay closed, he can’t help slightly grin at Dean’s playful rejection.  
"Don’t do it." Dean grins leaning away, already knowing what Cas is thinking.  
"Say I’m a bird." Castiel’s smile widens as his arms expand like a bird about to take flight.  
"Stop it. Stop it now. You’re not!" Dean laughs.  
In a quick movement Castiel leans over to Dean capturing him in a hug, tackling Dean with his arms. "Say it!"  
Dean’s arms fall around Castiel in a hug. For a moment his smile gone as he takes in just how much he loves Cas. He pulls back looking at him, Castiel still smiling at him. Dean let’s out an involuntary wince as Castiel’s blue eyes look at him longingly.  
"You’re a bird." Dean swallows hard and pulls Castiel into his kiss. Castiel returns the kiss with just as much hunger and need as Dean.  
When they finally break, Castiel pulls back and looks into Dean’s eyes. "Now say you’re a bird too."  
Dean’s fingers follow the outline of Cas’ jaw as he stares into his endlessly blue eyes. "If you’re a bird, I’m a bird."


End file.
